Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before
Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before is a 232-page book written by Jun Eishima, which takes place immediately before the events of Final Fantasy XIII-2 and contains several stories revolving around characters such as Serah, Snow, Noel, Rygdea, and Bartholomew Estheim.http://www.novacrystallis.com/?p=2007 The book is priced at ¥1,470 and was released on December 15, 2011, in Japan. The book was published in English by Yen Press on July 30, 2019. The book was also published in German (as Fragmente - Der Anfang) by Panini on April 8, 2014, and in French by Lumen on December 3, 2015. List of Chapters * i''maginary & real: Episode i. * teacher & children: A story of daily life in New Bodhum up until 3 AF, and Serah's memories of the year 0 AF. * friend & foe: The story of Snow's departure and journey in 3 AF. * fair & foul: The creation of a provisional government, and the secret history of the founding of the Academy. * someday & somewhere: The story of Noel's childhood and journey. Additional Information Provided by the Book ''i''maginary & real teacher & children * The Cavalry helped in the building of New Bodhum. * Normal people can now use magic, which was formerly exclusive to l'Cie, and it's now seen as a part of normal life. * Several recent discoveries revealed that people have been living on Gran Pulse until recently, contrary to popular belief that they had been wiped out by the War of Transgression. * After moving to Pulse, Serah learned how to use weapons rather quickly and has exceptional reflexes, noted as having more fighting prowess than she knew. * Vanille and Fang previously taught Snow which monsters on Pulse were edible as well as the proper way to catch them. friend & foe * Snow left on his journey in 3 AF, with Sazh, Dajh and Hope after leaving New Bodhum. He learns that Sazh and Dajh are departing for the Gran Pulse-Cocoon commuter flight route, where Sazh now works. He later encounters a "cactuar school" in the Archylte Steppe, and he meets the fal'Cie Cactuar here. * After the populace learned the truth about the Purge, PSICOM's reputation was ruined with the surviving members chased out of Cocoon and forced into exile in Gran Pulse's frontier lands, while their families are discriminated against for being guilty by association. * After Cocoon's fal'Cie fall into hibernation, the Pulse fal'Cie that Fang explained to have branded people into l'Cie on sight have lost interest in people. fair & foul * After Eden's destruction in Cocoon's fall, Palumpolum served as the base of operations and the new capital city. * The l'Cie's entire journey was recorded, except the events in the Fifth Ark, on Gran Pulse, and in Orphan's Cradle. * The first action of the new provisional government was to publicize the truth behind the "threat from Pulse" that led to the Purge as being a fabrication of Barthandelus, helping dispel the people's hatred and fear of Pulse and convincing some to go to the lowerworld. * The Sanctum's former leaders lost their power after the provisional government was formed. * Vanille, Fang, and Lightning were hailed as heroes for sacrificing themselves to save Cocoon. * The Academy was founded in 1 AF. * Hope entered the Academy when he was 17 in 3 AF, skipped several grades and became its leader at age 19. someday & somewhere * Noel was the second-to-last child to be born at the end of days since Yeul was born after him. His father never returned after going hunting and his mother died in childbirth. * Noel's grandmother raised him after his parents died and was the oldest person alive. She also taught him that as a result of Cocoon's fall, its crystal sand defiled the land, air, and water, causing many creatures and people to die. * Fang and Vanille are referred to as "the Daughters of the Goddess". * At the end of his journey, Noel's body becomes cold and unresponsive. He is close to death before his unwavering resolve to change the future causes Etro to bless him and send him to Valhalla to meet Lightning. Releases ;''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before :Language: Japanese :Published by Square Enix :Published on December 15, 2011 :Pages: 224 :ISBN 978-4-7575-3466-7 ;Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragmente - Der Anfang :Language: German :Published by Panini :Published on April 8, 2014 :Pages: 288 :ISBN 978-3-8332-2863-6 ;Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before :Language: French :Published by Lumen :Published on December 3, 2015 *Translated by Cécile Sénaux :Pages: 245 :ISBN 978-2-3710-2053-5 ;Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before :Language: English :Published by Yen Press :Published on July 16, 2019 :Pages: 224 :ISBN 978-1-9753-8237-7 See also * Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After External links * Square-Enix E-store * Brief summaries of the novel's chapters * Fan translation in Google Documents * Completed fan translation on mecorx's blog * * * * * * References fr:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before Category:Books in the Lightning Saga Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2